Mind Games
by Zenevieva-Avalon
Summary: An accident leaves Kaida with no family. Thanks to a certain bugboy, she wont be loveless...or bugless... ShinoXOC, Got some great feed back, a little slow at first but keep reading : D first real fanfic
1. Bugs and the Bees

I don't own Naruto, although we all wish we did.

I wrote a story about Shino because I have an attraction to anything that loves bugs I REALLY LOVE FEEDBACK! My name is Brooke, don't try and be nice, honesty is awesome. Anything that can aid me in the future achievements of my stories, that I have recently decided to post, would be brilliant. Any spelling mistakes...TELL ME!... I am so paranoid about my spelling. I want to write another story and I would like to do something with Shino and Tenten, there isn't enough ShinoXTen 3 Love them both. Also I want to work on some ShinoXHinata what do you think?

If I'm taking a while with my stories, remember:

Patience is a virtue, try it if you can.

Found only in a woman, and never in a man.

...I'm so sure I spelt that patience incorrectly...anyone want to check for me : )

...

I genuinely hate winter; the whole idea of freezing your ass off for months does not seem very appealing to me. Personally if I had it my way, I would keep spring and fall, only because they both represent life. Spring, first the trees, flowers and nature bloom to make scenery that people pay money to see. The fall comes along and kills the beauty and wonder of it all; but the exceptional attractiveness of it all is still there, but it is just under our feet.

We walk over it and not pay any more attention than that. I really wonder sometimes if I controlled the weather, what would my perfect day would be like. Then I realise that the weather can not affect my way of life, it takes one person to change it, yourself. In my case I had many help me, but I was too stubborn to acknowledge the help that was being held out to me. I assumed it all had to be done by yourself; I know that by yourself you can still ask for help.

When winter decides to creep its little head out into my world, I go into hibernation. No one will see me for months, and then all of a sudden I reappear, like nothing ever happened. My mother always told me that it is not healthy to hide away just because it is cold outside. I tell her the cold air is freezing my kidneys, she immediately tells me to go lie down and keep warm. I feel sort bad using her own weird beliefs against her, but at least she does not complain about my lack of attendance at her 'dinner parties' or as I like to think of them as, as her 'bring-all-the-devil-women-from-the-neibourhood-and-talk-about-how-I-should-be-having-children-soon dinners'.

I am barely 17; I believe it is my mother's way of saying 'you are old enough to have a kid so get out of my house', my mother had me at 18 and she assumes I am going to be like her, but I have not even been with a guy let alone have a serious relationship. I would sometimes be tricked into going to her dinner parties, she would tell me she was very sick and she felt lonely. Of course after the first eight times I rushed there to comfort her I began to see pattern and decided to steer clear.

I work at a book store, although I have an obsession with music. The makeup I wear is usually very basic, I personally like the cat-eye affect. People have a habit of calling me weird; I just appreciate not looking like everyone else. I have finished my education. I have aspirations of becoming a teacher or an artist; it is either one or the other.

Personally, I know that they both might be hard to achieve. My best friend Kye is a ninja, a talented one at that, he lives in Kohona, It's in the village hidden in the leaf, and I will be seeing him soon. He is two years my senior and takes stupid risks whenever he can. He is a cool looking guy with his messy brown hair and his blue eyes. I do not find him that attractive that I would date him; I keep him around because he has a level head. He is good if I need to talk with someone, a genuine friend.

I found after my father's death, not too long ago, my mother died, spiritually she did. I have tried over the years to get girls as friends but the overall bitchiness of them, always repelled me. I do not see how guys can deal with that, I also cannot see how girls manage to live with the overall protectiveness and clinginess of guys. I wish I could find a guy that knew the meaning of being 'non-clingy' did not necessarily mean 'I do not care, I only want one thing'. The world is not perfect, and if it was, I would have never been born. I'm the epitome of being imperfect and flawed; my mother always tried telling me I was perfect in my own way. I believe that way is the fact I am imperfect, therefore making me perfect.

It may sound stupid but I hold onto thoughts that help myself esteem, especially after being told I was 'big boned' by my mother. Please, we all know it means 'larger than the rest of the kids'. I know she was being nice and now I know after years of self-hatred, I am not 'big boned' but 'big chested' and 'big hipped'. I would have preferred those terms, but seeing as I was in year 3 and a mound of dough, I could not blame her for trying.

I notice that every time I wake up, I am either on my face or half hanging off the bed. I cannot just wake up like the rest of people can I? Annoying habits tend to run in my family, such as my mother has a habit of not being able to keep embarrassing childhood stories to her own self. We were at a tea house in the village hidden in the mist and my mother turned around to travellers, and told them my whole life up till I was 12 when I stopped doing embarrassing things.

There was a blonde kid that just laughed and a girl with pink hair that kept on smirking, also the older guy they were with which had gravity-defying white hair laughed. The only person that did not even listen to my mother was a kid with raven black hair and onyx eyes. At that moment I wanted to end my life, never would I face humiliation like that again. I decided that I could never be a ninja, it would mean I would have to live everyday like it was my last, I live everyday hoping it's my last. Nothing will change that, nothing. "Are you alright Kaida? You seem to be drifting into your own little world."

Suddenly the cart we were riding on hit a pothole causing the cart to jump and me to nearly fall out the back. Our family travels, my mother, myself, my older sister and my younger brother. Our father passed away a month ago and my mum could not live in the village that said my mum caused his death. Before that we had come from the village hidden in the waterfall, then to the village hidden in the mist. We are on our way to the village hidden in the Leaf, I have never been there before, and I am hoping they will allow us in.

We had to prove ourselves to every village, the Mist allowed us in but every single day they had someone come check on us. The privacy sucked and I could find that everywhere I went I always had a ninja accompany me to make sure we weren't doing bad things. My older sister, Uta, who is now 25, had a ninja stalk her for months, she just thought he was there to make sure she was not doing anything she should not be doing, and turns out he was very interested in her, in a romantic manner.

I couldn't blame him, my sister is a beauty, and she has long orange hair, with deep blue eyes. Uta has very pale skin, and small lips, but her eyes are quite large. She doesn't have many curves, but she looks like a woman none the less. The ninja did not realise that my sister didn't go for his kind, as in the male species. Uta was interested in women, had been since she was 11 or 12. It freaked her out until she realised there was nothing wrong with her mental state.

My brother, Natsu, is very talented when it comes to carving wood and making furniture. He always wanted to be a ninja when he was older but due to him being blind, our mother wrapped him in cotton and told him to not move. My brother has never been in the sea, my mother assumes he could hurt himself or drown. I keep telling her that he may be blind but he's not a 2 year old. It is funny seeing as he is allowed to use sharp instruments to create cravings but cannot go into water. Natsu is 2 years younger than me, making him 15, but he is over 6 foot 4 and perfect capable of scaring people even when he doesn't mean to. He also has pale skin, but he has gotten a tan from all the moving. Natsu has my mother's orange hair, but he looks like my father.

My mother, bless her soul is very scared since our father died. Michiko is her name; my father fell in love with her at first sight. I couldn't blame him, my mother's dark blue eyes and tanned skin would make anyone fall in love with her. She is 40 and looks like a 30 year old, age doesn't catch up to the Nori women. I take after my mother, except my eyes are royal blue not dark blue and my hair is a curly mess. I hate everything about it, it's not as curly as it used to be but it still has ringlets at the ends, it reaches just below my hips but higher than my waist. I have my father's hair colour, dark blonde, nothing really exciting. The Nori women are known for their spicy attitudes, and firm beliefs, I'm glad I'm just like my mum.

"Hold on!" Yelled Hibino, he is the old man that is taking us to the village hidden in the leaf, our mother was prepared, and she had sent a letter to the leafs Hokage. We told her that we would be waiting in a small village, an hour from Kohona, and we would wait for her reply. We haven't received a letter back, but our eagle isn't very trustworthy or smart. Suddenly the cart hit another hole but the force flipped it over, I couldn't remember what happened after that, but I could hear screaming. The crashing noises and screaming echoed through my head, and then darkness took over.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep

My eyes felt so heavy, and the surface I was lying on wasn't the most comfy. I tried to move my leg but I couldn't, I slowly opened my eyes to see an empty hospital room. There was a heart monitor making annoying beeping noises, I should kill myself and then the noise won't annoy me. I moved my head to the right and saw a little button with 'press for assistance' printed above it. I slowly raised my arm and push the button, it didn't make any noise but in seconds I had a nurse coming in to check on me. "I see you are awake, what do you remember my dear?" I stared at her while she was attending to my annoying sidekick of a machine. "My name is Kaida, and something happened to the cart we were riding in. What happened?" The nurse looked at me and shook her head, I couldn't breathe.

"Where's my family?" The medic cleared her throat. "My dear, your cart flipped over because someone was trying to kill your family, unfortunately your mother and older sister didn't make it, but your brother is alive and in a coma. But He should be awake in the next week." I could hear a loud noise crash through my head and I realised I was screaming.

The Medic jumped and tried to hold me down as I thrashed and kicked, "I need some help in here!" she cried as I broke the straps on my ankles and pulled free of the hospital bed, the drips were ripped out of my arms as I went for the door. I flung it open and was faced with a pink hair girl, she didn't look very happy. "Kaida you need to get back here, you're still healing!" The first medic was yelling, the pinkette tried grabbing me but I ducked and ran down the corridor, I was thankful that they had double up on the bed wear so no one could see anything.

I nearly laughed as I saw two men walk around the corner, they looked exactly the same. Both wearing Green Spandex suits, I had never seen anything like it before. "Lee!Get her!" The pink girl called from behind me, the youngest looked at me and we both made eye contact. He was a ninja, I knew it. Shit.

I was metres from them when I decided to change tactics; I could sense the pinkette at my heels. As we both rounded the corner I saw a corridor full of people, they all looked annoyed. There was a man with a high collared jacket and dark glasses, sitting next to him was a beautiful girl with dark hair and clear eyes, it reminded me of Natsu and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Someone get that girl!" the pinkette cried as I jolted to a stop right in front of the green men, I turned around and ran back, just in time to coat hanger the pinkette and take off in the other direction. I didn't see her fall but I heard the crack and the sound of people go silent.

Rushing down the corridor I came from I saw a flash and then I was on the ground, pinned under a green man. I kicked and thrashed but he knelt beside me and held my arms. "Sakura! I have completed your order, I have stopped the girl." His eyes looked like they held a though of accomplishment. "Good work, Lee. Now next time you will not allow her hurt anyone else, you have to think of these things Lee."

The young man looked down at me and smiled, I was frozen in shock. "Yes, Gai-Sensei! I shall be better and quicker next time." He practically yelled. "Please...where is my brother...and my family...the medic said..." I couldn't finish the sentence when I heard the furious pinkette screaming at all the other medics to get me pinned down. She was metres away and then she finally reached me and knelt down. "I understand you must be going through a rough time but I will not allow you to run havoc through this hospital do you understand!" I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my cheek. "Sorry, where is Natsu?" I asked meekly, I was silently begging her to let me see him.

The pinkette looked down at me and ran a glowing green hand over my body. "It seems you have no severe injuries and you're capable of running..." she paused and rubbed the back of her head. "...and hitting, I will take you to his room but you should get tidied up first, come on I'll help you." We walked back to my room and walked into the bathroom. "Where are my clothes?" The pinkette laughed and wiped her hand over her forehead. "Your clothes were destroyed, I got you some new clothes, and they're neutral." I nodded and went over to the pile of clothing, one second Sakura was behind me and the next she was gone. I searched through the clothing, and picked up a black singlet with a low V-neck and a pair of black short-shorts.

The shoes were black slip on's, very basic but quite comfortable. There was a black jacket with the Leaf symbol on the back, I felt rude after running through the hospital screaming bloody murder and being allowed to wear their emblem. I had a quick shower; it worked wonders for my tight muscles. I got out after a few moments.

I turned to the mirror and saw some scratches on my neck but nothing major, and then next thing shocked me. My hair was a complete mess; I must have looked like a crazy cat lady running through the hospital with this hair. I brushed it down and ran my fingers through it so it didn't look so messy, it worked. My hair has perfect little ringlets forming at the bottom. The one thing I like about my hair was that it was cooperative when I really needed it to be. In the end I knew I couldn't get any better, so I gave up on making an okay looking person amazingly beautiful because it wasn't working.

I went out into the corridor and saw Sakura standing there with another medic checking her head. "I'm sorry Sakura; I was just trying to find my brother." I looked down at the clean floors and she chuckled. I looked up to see her frowning angrily. "It is alright, I don't care that you humiliated me in front of all the ninja's that have grown to respect me and know I'm not a little girl that doesn't easily get knocked on her ass." She got louder.

"When I say stay in bed I mean it, haven't you got any clue how bad you could have been injured? But don't listen to me because I'm only the professional medic and you're just a little girl who is her own god! Stop thinking only about yourself, you spoilt brat!" I saw the group of medic staring in our direction, as well as the group of ninja's. I felt humiliated once again, I'm not even short, and I am at least a foot taller than this pinkette. So there is no need to call me little girl.

"I understand where you're coming from and I apologise for being rude." The last thing I wanted was people to hate me around here. "Can I please see my brother?" Sakura nodded and began walking towards the room. The halls were quite bland and boring; I've never really liked hospitals. I figure people are born here and people die here, it's the last place or the first place you are. I wanted to help people but I don't think I could wonder around a hospital all day. We reached a door that was on the opposite side of a room that was being used for medical check up's of all the ninjas. As Sakura and walked around the corner, 17 pairs of eyes all turned to us. Some flickered away, faster than they looked at us and some wavered. One I noticed was a pair of bright blue eyes. "Sakura-Chan, are you alright? I saw you and her and...Are you concuss?" I saw Sakura's veins pop out of her forehead, she was about to bash the poor kid over the head.

Before I knew it the blonde had pulled back rubbing the top of his head. "Ouch Sakura-chan." The boy looked between Sakura and me. "Who's the girl?" I didn't realise girl was a name most of them use. "Um, I'm Kaida. You are?" The boy scoffed as if I should know. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued to lead me into the room. The lights were dim, and the blinds were open just a little.

The only thing I really noticed was Natsu in the bed; his chest slowly rose and fell as the machine beeped. "Sakura how do you deal with it? How do you deal with all the death in the hospital?" Sakura looked up from the chart she was observing and gave me a half smile. "You get used to it after a while, I wanted to do something that would help my team, not hinder it and I have found that in being a medical ninja." I nodded and the conversation died from there on in.

I sat down next to his bed and lightly placed my hand over his. He was so warm and I couldn't help but imagine him wrapping me in one of his crushing hugs and kissing the top of my head. The pain in my throat radiated from my heart. I just did the only thing I was really good at, I started talking. "Hey Natsu, I know you may or may not be able to hear me but I'm going to talk to you anyway. I don't care if I sound like a crazy person." I heard a light cough at the door; Sakura cleared her throat and walked out the door to give us privacy.

"Natsu, Mother and Uta have passed. They're with father now, but I still miss them dearly. I don't think it's hit me yet, them being dead. I'm hoping I'm going to wake up and find them standing at the end of my bed asking if I'm alright because I had a bad dream." I lightly chuckled. "I wish I could bring myself to see what's going through your mind. But I think we both learnt to never go into each other's heads when they're sleeping." The memory is one that's stayed with me; I can't bring myself to talk about it.

The lights flickered on and off, and the air con made a light buzzing noise. "Natsu, I don't want to leave you but I can't stay here forever. Neither of us can, but you will get better and we can be on our way." Just as I said my farewells Sakura walked into the room with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Kaida, I've just got the full damage report back and it's not good. The force from the hit to his head has caused swelling in his spinal cord; unfortunately it's too dangerous to get rid of some of the fluid. We can't save him, but it's your decision whether or not you want him to stay on the life support." The air suddenly got heavy and I broke out in the sweats. "No, he can't die. He's the only one left." Sakura nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"Keeping him on life support is only postponing his death; he won't make it in the end whichever way you go. I'm sorry." There's my answer I guess, the tears poured out of my eyes, but I stayed silent. The pain in my chest grew and grew, I couldn't survive without them. "Okay, take him off the life support." I stayed seated, scrunching my hands together. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. "Come on Kaida, you need to go outside." Sakura grabbed my arm and helped me outside the room; she placed me on one of the seats opposite the ninja's.

A bunch of nurses came down the hall, they went into Natsu's room and suddenly the beeping of the heart monitor stopped and the sounds from the breathing machine slowed down and were quiet. I stood up and looked into the room, the medics were surrounding his bed, and then they pulled the blanket over his head. "He went quicker than I had expected." One of the medic exclaimed, I felt my stomach churn. I went to the entrance of the door and the emotions hit me like a wave, I fell against the wall.

I sank down the wall onto my knees and I didn't do anything else. I couldn't even cry. I heard a small meek voice talking, "S-she is g-going into sh-shock." The medic standing at the door came running to my side. "Come Kaida, talk to me. I need you to slowly breathe, in through your nose out through your mouth." I couldn't do this anymore; the pain inside my chest was enough to make it painful to stand up. But I made it; in front of me wide eyed was the medic.

"Kaida, I need you to sit down. I don't want you collapsing." I stared back at her, the tears finally falling down my face. The ninjas across from me didn't know it, but they were witnessing me at my worst. Sakura came rushing out of the room. "Nurse, please go back to your duties. I can handle this." The medic nodded and let go of me. "Kaida, I need you to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." I nodded my head, and sat down on the nearest seat. I closed my eyes and started to breath at a slower pace. "You are doing very well Kaida, I need you to tell me how your feeling." I opened my eyes, I looked at all the ninja lining against the wall, the girls had glassy eyes and the men had their gazes averted at everything but me.

"How I'm feeling?" Sakura nodded her head; I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes, she thought I was trying to get comfort. I sent my mind into hers and looked through all of her memories; I could hear her gasp and try to pull away. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I hadn't heard the voice before; I assumed it was one of her friends. "Get out of my head!" Sakura screamed as I continued to rummage through her thoughts. She pulled away and fell away from me she used her hands to pull herself further away from me. A woman with long blonde hair in a piggy tail, rushed to her side. "What did you do!...Sakura are you alright?" Sakura nodded her head and stood up, staring at me.

I had all the ninja's eyes on me, curious and concerned. "Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked as he went to Sakura's other side. "What did you do Kaida?" I sadly smiled and let the tears pour down my face. "To answer your question Sakura..." I paused and looked at all the eyes that were looking at me. "...I feel the same thing you felt when Sauske left, alone, at fault. Not good enough for anything, but times that by a million." Sakura's face turned to one of rage and before I knew it she had lunged at me, knocking me unconscious.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

The thought I had been here before concerned me. I could hear angry voices. "That...that thing went through my mind and decided to look at everything. My fears, my weaknesses...she knows them all. After I tried to help her she decides to forcefully shove into my personal space and take what she needed. All she had to say was 'I'm feeling alone and upset' she didn't have to go through my HEAD!" I could hear murmuring outside my hospital room. "Do you think she is going to wake up?" I knew it was Naruto, I never thought he would care. I guess I can see why Sakura is in love with him. "Naruto stop fogging up the windows, and take your face of the glass your putting smudges on them."

"But Sakura you can't blame her, she's had a rough couple days." _Couple days?_ I could hear footsteps inside my room; I slowly rolled my eyes and opened them to see Sakura standing next to my bed. "When you're recovered fully lady Tusnade would like to speak with you. "Okay." I said in a raspy voice. Sakura went into extreme professional mode as she began to check my vitals. "Do you feel strange anywhere? Are you experiencing any pain?' I shook my head, and she looked at me for a few second before walking back to the door.

"Some people will be in to check on you, they aren't medical staff so they won't be able to answer your questions. Goodnight." She stiffly walked out the door, leaving her blossom smelling shampoo lingering in the room. I could hear talking once again. "Shino, after your severe injury a few days ago you will not be participating in any missions. Except this one, you will be in charge of monitoring her until someone else becomes available or we desperately need you on another mission." A tall man went to the doorway; he was wearing a large dark jacket that covered most of his face and body and wearing a dark pair of glasses. He stood there with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

I was going to greet him but somehow I didn't think that was what he wanted. "So you're Shino? How long do you have to be here for?" He walked into the room; it seemed that an area around him was dark as well. He held an aura of mystery. "Yes, and as long as I am instructed to." He sat down on a seat opposite the room, and looked out the window; his arm was kept tightly to his body. "Did you hurt your arm?" The dark haired man just stared at me; he didn't nod or shake his head. Nor did he say anything; he heard me but turned back to the window not acknowledging my question.

I looked around the room, trying to find something to entertain my senses. I looked in the draw of the cabinet and found an old book with no name on the cover or inside. It was better than nothing, as I read I noticed I was reading the bible. Of all the things I have been seen reading, the bible had to be the most never before seen thing. I couldn't stand the silence, might as well talk and make noise, it doesn't matter if he responds or not.

"My mother would be surprised right about now, she's never seen me read a religious book in my life. To be honest, I never really followed religion. I don't know why, it's not like I don't think it has any use. I believe in what it stands for, but the whole god thing, I've never really understood it." Shino looked back to me from the window. "Just because you don't understand it, doesn't mean it doesn't have any use or that it doesn't exist."

I thought back on what I said and I realised that it came out differently than to what I had wanted. "I didn't mean...that..." I let the conversation die as I placed the bible on the bedside cabinet, and moved down my pillows to get some rest. The noise from the wind against the window was my lullaby; I sank into a shallow sleep.

It seemed I slept for longer than I had planned, when I attempted to open my eyes they felt too heavy to move. I must be meant to wake up just yet, as I held my eyes shut I realised I couldn't get back to sleep. So I blinked until my vision had cleared and I was able to see the fluid bag on a hook next to my head board. "You're awake." Sakura stated matter of factly. "Yeah, sorry about the mind thing. When I'm emotionally unstable I tend to grab onto the most stable mind that is closest to me." I shifted me position so I was half sitting against the head board.

"How did you do it? I couldn't feel a chakra signature." I shrugged my shoulders, I honestly didn't know. "I never knew no one could sense when I was going through their minds, I don't ask people." Sakura shuffled on the spot, then her expression got sad and she looked at the roof. "Next time you should ask." She started checking my vitals again; she would ask the same questions. 'Are you feeling strange anywhere?' 'Do you feel any pain?' All of which I answered truthfully and said no.

Just as she was about to walk out of the room, I stopped her. "Sakura-san, can I get a book or anything? I know you are busy and I don't want to get in your way but..." Sakura shook her head. "Unfortunately I'm busy for the next few hours, so if you need anything medical there is a button above your head, if you need something for you. Then you'll have to wait until you are well enough to leave. Don't ask Shino for anything either, it's not his job to help you with entertainment, the best thing you can be doing now is sleeping and recovering." I didn't know if she was trying to m=be professional or if she was still angry I did what I did.

A light knocking was heard on the door. "Come in." The door slid open and Shino walked in, the light hit him on the right angle or something else because his features were brought out. "I know you have more important things to be doing, sorry you have to stay here and monitor me." I knew he would rather be training. "Who said that I am monitoring you?" I noticed his voice was very low and it reminded me of a double bass, low and rhythmic. "You're not babysitting me that I am for sure. They don't keep elite ninja to look after a stranger in hospital, no matter how injured they are." Shino looked at me for a moment and proceeded to look out the window.

"What makes you think I am an elite ninja, much less a busy one?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing where our conversation was going. "You have something about you that isn't 'incorrect' but it's different, and I can't place my finger on it. I only assume you are busy because your comrades are on mission or too busy to be in your place." He nodded in acknowledgement, and I went back to reading my religious literature. It grows on you, I must admit.

After an hour or so a lady came in carrying a tray with lunch on it, hospital food. Need I say more? The lady placed in on a side table near my bed, checked my chart and walked out of the room, not saying one word. "People are very talkative aren't they?" Shino kept looking out the window. "Exactly." I murmured. I searched through the thing they called a sandwich, my stomach growled but I couldn't bring myself to eat it. In the end I pulled it apart and ate a few bits of lettuce they had in it. "The person that works as a chef for a hospital will become very busy once the word gets around. Imagine it, instead of getting a reservation you just need a broken leg." I started laughing but it died down when I realised I was the only on laughing.

I cleared my throat, and pushed the table away from my bed. I could hear a buzzing coming from the corner of the room, there was a bee on the inside of the windowsill trying to get out. "Shino are you allergic to bugs, like bees or anything?" Shino looked at me, and scrunched his eyebrows together. "No, why?" He was always answering with short replies. "Well, just because there's a bee over there and it needs to go outside. I didn't want you being stung if you're allergic or not be able to do it because you dislike bugs." For a moment thought I saw him smirk, but I ignored it, thinking it was a trick of the light.

Shino rose gracefully and pulled the window back the slightest. The bee bumped into the glass a few more times before it found an exit. "I wonder what it would be like to be a bug, so small and unnoticeable. But one person see's you and they freak out. I had a pet tarantula once; I never gave it a name because I didn't own it."

"How could you have had a Tarantula as a pet, but not named it because you did not own it? That doesn't make any sense." I understood where he was coming from, but I didn't explain myself properly. "I tend to say things and then think about what I said, I should probably think before I say. I called it my pet, but my opinion on the meaning of a pet is an animal or creature that you look after. Feed, give water, shelter and socialise with it. The Tarantula just sat in the corner of my roof and I would throw a fly in there once in a while. I didn't treat it like a pet." Shino sat back down on his seat; it seemed he became more involved in the conversation once I mentioned bugs.

He looked at my uneaten, destroyed food. "You should eat whatever you are given; you need vitamins and food to heal faster." I chuckled and looked back at the food. "I don't think you could consider that food, a form of vitamins, hardly. Sources of goodness that can help someone heal, just barely. I don't think food can heal my wounds, they are still sitting there, festering." I didn't want to get involved in a deep and meaningful conversation but Shino seemed to be able to keep things to himself.

"All wounds heal over time, but you have to be willing to let time take the pain away, if not. They will always be there, getting worse and worse, before you know it, you are not yourself. You are a shell with nothing inside to call your own." It seems he could be deep and meaningful. The air became awfully cold and the silence once again took over.

Yes I know, it's changed completely. But the whole idea of the story is still there, I'm moving onto chap 2 for some fixing: ) Thank you for the review. All I needed was one and now I believe I'm on the way to a better story ...


	2. Growing in numbers

Reviews make the story world go around so don't think twice about reviewing, thanks

Don't own Naruto, a tarantula or religion...but we can all dream: )

...

Silence tends to travel and unlike noise, it makes everything seem louder. Like the heart monitor that beeped, I found myself staring at it trying to find a way someone could have invented this machine. "Do you ever wonder how something's came to be?" Shino looked at me in silent questioning. "For example: a heart monitor. I know that the inconvenience it would have been to check their pulse every ten minutes, but wouldn't you think they would have adapted to it?" He thought for a moment before answering in his bass voice. "Their adaption was the heart monitor." I nearly fell off the bed at his logic.

"I know that something's I say are extremely basic and not thought out, but please don't think I have the intelligence of an 8 year old." I really didn't want to be thought of as an unintelligent person. "Some 8 year olds are geniuses." I looked at him and lightly chuckled. "I was not a genius; I used my 'aid' to assist me in completing tasks while I was at school. I always got top marks, so did this other girl I shared the class with, unfortunately she left and I was thought to be very intelligent. No, I was just sneaky and manipulative."

The light atmosphere dropped a little, I had a habit of killing a light hearted moments. "Why am I still in this hospital? I don't have any injuries, just as little head bump." Shino looked in my direction, but not at me. "I know I don't have a concussion and even if I did, it's been days, by then a concussion wouldn't be dangerous. What do you think?" Shino shifted his gaze from the heart monitor to my face; I couldn't be sure though with his glasses and all. "I believe you ought to leave the diagnosing to the doctors, Sakura will be here in the moment." I nodded and returned to the thick book that had been holding my interest, just barely.

As if it was timed, someone knocked on the door. Sakura slowly made her way next to my bed and check my vitals once again. The usual questions were asked and the usual small talk was exchanged. "When am I going to be able to leave?" Sakura looked over her chart and eyed me. "You will be discharged in the next hour or two; the Hokage would like a few words with you in relation to the incident the other day. Shino will be escorting you to the Hokage's tower." I nodded and said thanks as she walked out the door without another word.

"She dislikes me quite alot, doesn't she?" Shino stood and walked to the door. "Sakura has a very particular taste in people; your stuff is in the bathroom. I will be waiting outside." I stiffly got out of bed as Shino left the room; I spent a good 5 minutes on stretching my muscles out and proceeded to walk to the bathroom.

The short shower was relaxing to say the least, I wanted to stay there longer but I knew Shino was waiting. I got out and dried myself off; I saw my clothes on the edge of the bath tub and began to get dressed. I put on my royal blue dress with two slits of the sides. It was tight fitting and went down to my ankles; I slipped on my sandals and tried to tame the thick curly hair that I had inherited. It had a gold tinge to it in a certain light, my eyes were darker than usual and I had a tinge of darkness under my eyes.

I observed myself for a little while longer and then went to meet Shino, hopefully, he wouldn't be too withdrawn. I exited the hospital room and got to see the lay out better. Shino was standing against a wall; he seemed to find a shadow in a fully lit hall. "So where to now?" he moved off the wall and began to walk to the exit. "The Hokage wanted to speak with you, I will be taking you straight to her tower. "Thanks." I mumbled as I followed after him.

I noticed that Shino had a very tall figure; he looked taller when a small group of children playing ninja ran past him. I walked faster to meet his long strides. "This is a lovely village." Shino nodded and continued to walk towards a large building. "What is the Hokage like?" I wanted to know what I was in for. "Lady Tsunade isn't what you would expect, but she does her job and to a standard that is expected." We continued to walk into the building without saying a word, it wasn't until we reached her office door that shino spoke.

"It is still early in the morning, so keep your voice down and don't argue with her." I nodded and went into the office. The walls were a simple cream and in the centre in front of the window was a large desk with a woman face down on a pile of papers. I cleared my throat causing the woman to stir. 'Hello?" The lady sat up, the first thing I noticed was her shirt. The tightness of it to be exact, she seemed a little too old for those sort of clothing.

"Kaida, you're here. Right, let's begin." Tusnade rubbed her temples and yelled at her assistant to get her some water. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about Hokage-sama?" Hopefully she wouldn't talk with me for too long. "Don't play coy Kaida, I'm interested." I smoothed my hair back and exhaled. "Interested?" Tusnade rolled her eyes and put her fists on the desk with an audible bang. "I am interested in what mind jutsu you use in order for you to access people's minds."

"I don't use a jutsu; it's something I've had for a while. I'm not sure how I do it." Tusnade nodded her head and it appeared she was in deep thought. "What exactly do you see when you enter someone's mind?" I took a seat in front of her desk when she motioned for me to. "I see everything they've seen, I know what they know and their memories are permanently in my mind." Tusnade opened her eyes wider and it seemed she had a good idea.

There was a long moment of silence; it went from comfortable to awkward. "How are you dealing with your loss?" Tusnade reflected something of concern. "I can't sleep properly and I can't stop thinking about them, I'm always thinking what I could have done to save at least one of them." I blinked my eyes and held the tears back. Tusnade nodded her head, knowing I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Kaida, I don't know you're fully trustworthy, I cannot have you interrogated because you can tell what they're thinking and you would know how to trick them. If you wish to leave, then I will allow you to go. If you wish to stay then there will be tests, do you understand this?" I nodded my head vigorously.

"I wish to stay; my family and I travelled alot so we have no certain home. It is not safe for me to travel alone, so where am I going to go? I have nothing; I will do whatever you need." Tusnade smiled and leaned on her desk giving me a view of the things that should not be seen. "Good, I will assign someone to keep an eye on you and I want you to report back to me every 3 days."

"If I may ask, who will be monitoring me?" She looked up from her paper work and smiled. "The same person who has been monitoring you in the hospital, Aburame Shino. Now, get out of my office." I bowed and rushed out the door. I came face to face with Shino; my expression was the complete opposite to his. It seemed this man had a nick for being indifferent and stone like. "Sorry, I didn't see you." He nodded and walked down the hall.

"You will be staying in a guest room in my house; Lady Tusnade said it was recommended so I know where you are 24/7. Follow me." I rushed up beside him and we walked in silence. It took us 45 minutes to find the entry of his house; it was quite large but not ridiculously big. It was a classical styled Japanese house with large sliding doors and a wood structure. The trees at the front were huge; they would have made a perfect place for a cubby house. "This is your home?" Shino nodded and walked to the front door. "This is beautiful." He opened the door and led me to the foyer. I placed my sandals on the rack alongside Shino's and we walked through the house.

The kitchen was large and spacious; a woman was cutting some vegetables on a board. Her dark brown hair hung at the nape of her neck, she looked up and smiled. "You must be Kaida, The Hokage told us about you and your arrival, my name is Taeko, I'm Shino's mother." I couldn't help but smile, her eyes were dark brown and her skin was tanned. She was very pretty although she looked a little stressed. "It is nice meeting you Taeko-san; I believe the Hokage also told you about my supposed mind jutsu, as believed it was to be. I've had it since birth." She nodded and looked troubled. "You will not have to worry; I will respect your privacy Aburame-san."

She smiled and nodded. A man came around the corner, he looked incredibly like Shino. "Kaida this is my father, Shibi, Father this is Kaida." Shibi turned his head to the side and surveyed me. "It's nice to meet you Aburame-san." He nodded and looked at me through his dark glasses; he turned his gaze to Shino. "Shino we have some training to complete, 5 minutes and I wish to see you on the training ground."Shino nodded and went to grab his training sandals from the back door, Kaida would you like to watch?" I didn't think he would ask me.

"If I'm not too much of a burden, of course." Shibi shook his head and opened up the backdoor. He motioned for me to go outside; I walked barefoot out onto their back patio. The wood was a rich caramel brown; it complimented my blue dress very well. I watched as Shino and his father went out into the yard, and stood a few metres apart. I could hear a light buzzing and looked around to see where it was coming from; suddenly a trail of blackness came from the sleeves of Shibi's long coat.

I squinted my eyes to try and see what it was that had come out of his sleeves, in a matter of seconds my mouth was hanging open. Shino saw my reaction and almost seemed reluctant to follow with what he was going to do. Before I knew it Shino reached his arms out and a line of bugs came buzzing out of his sleeves. They battled for a while, saying jutsu's that I didn't understand. After an hour or so, both men had calmed their breathing and wiped their brown. "I am happy with your progress, keeping in mind that you still have an injury. We will continue tomorrow."

With that Shibi just walked away, but before he could go out of ear reach I couldn't help but tell him what I thought. "That is so cool!" For the first time I thought I saw his face change to something other than unconcerned, I thought it almost looked like surprise. "Can I see one?" His face changed once again. He simply stated. "No." My smile sank away into a pout. "Alright, but eventually I'm going to see one of them up close." Shino shook his head lightly. "Curiosity killed the cat." Before I could ask him why he referred to me as a cat I answered. "But satisfaction brought it back." I smirked and sat on the ground at the base of a tree, that shadows made me feel relaxed.

I noticed Shino hadn't taken a seat or made any attempt to move. "I know you have to monitor me, but do you have to stay near me 24/7, or are distracted by something?" Shino moved his head jaggedly and blinked a few times. He silently walked into his house without saying a word. "Unusual child..." I murmured hoping he heard but knowing he probably didn't.

The sun got lower and lower over the hills and I could feel a presence behind me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The orange and pink glow radiated off my face, I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly. I rested my head against the tree and let my eyes shut. I felt movement to my side, a small buzzing noise made my eyes fling open. It hadn't been anyone but a something that I had felt. I looked closer and I noticed it was beetle, a small, black beetle.

"What the..." I paused when the beetle stopped his buzzing noise and started to make a clicking noise, it seemed loud to me but I knew it was just because of the distance. The bug raised its front legs and it looked like it was waving. "Either you're trying to ward me off or you're actually waving...I'm going to go for the first." I quickly got up leaving the bug on the trunk, I started walking back to the house and then I heard another clicking noise on my shoulder. I jumped when I saw the black beetle.

I left it and walked into the house, as I got into the house I saw Taeko's eyes widen. "Shibi that better not be your clicking bug." Called Shino's mother as her face turned to something of rage. Shibi walked calmly around the corner and started to laugh; well I thought he was laughing. "It seems Shino's Kikaichu have taken a liking to Kaida." I was really confused.

Shino came dawdling down the steps; he moved closer and froze when he saw the clicking bug. "Shino, what is it doing?" It looked as if he had a blush on his face. He didn't reply so Shibi began for him. "It means Shi..."

"Enough." Shino spoke in a firm tone. "Kaida I will speak with you upstairs." I smiled and lightly grabbed the bug on my shoulder. "Can I bring buggy?" Taeko had a sudden burst of laughter and then she tried to cover it up with a cough. "Don't name it." Shino simply said as he walked back up stairs. I followed him to find the walk away empty, I saw him sitting on the couch in my room, and he had a look that made me concerned.

"Shino, what is wrong?" He looked up at me and he rubbed a hand through his hair. "My Kikaichu have started creating a bond...with you, I find it impossible seeing as I would never wish to create a bond with you." I didn't know if I felt reassured or upset. "A bond, what do you mean?" He rubbed his temples and sat up straighter. "A close bond, the same bond my mother and father have, the same bond as my auntie and uncle. It is a bond of attraction which eventually is made stronger by love." I gaped and quickly shut my mouth.

"So if your bugs are creating a bond with me that means you are attracted to me, even if it is in the slightest." I smiled internally. "It is not one sided, don't be flattered... you are nothing special." He mumbled, I didn't care if I didn't have any feelings towards him. It still hurt when he said things like that. "Yeah, well..." I wanted to say something that would sting, even just for a little while. "...whatever, just cause I'm not freaked about your damn bugs." I stormed out of the room and down stairs to the tree outside.

"Stupid damn bug boy..." I could hear some trees rustling in the background as Shino got into my view. "Dinner is ready." I frowned. "I'm not hungry." I blinked my eyes to keep back tears of anger. "Grow up Kaida, you need to eat." I stood up quickly and faced Shino with glassy eyes.

"I don't give a damn that you don't want any bond with me, but when you say 'you are nothing special' that hurts, it doesn't matter who you are talking to." I turned away and walked into the house. I met Taeko near the dinner table; she opened her mouth to say something and noticed my eyes. She gently grabbed my hand suddenly my mind went spinning and things went dark.

"_Taeko, you are beautiful." Shibi stood there smiling proudly at his new wife. She smiled back and ran her hand through his hair. "Thank you Shibi, you are perfect." He leant in and passionately kissed his wife. "Taeko, what do you think about children?" Taeko's eyes began to tear up. "Do you want children?" Shibi nodded and Taeko lunged at him kissing him again. "What are we waiting for?"..._

"_Shino get down here." A 10 year old walked down the stairs, messy hair in tow. "Yes mother?" Taeko rushed up to her son and kissed him on the cheek; he got embarrassed and rubbed his cheek. "You've been down for a little while Shino, what is wrong?" He shuffled his feet and fixed his big dark glasses. "Same old, same old. Other kids cry when they see my bugs, a pretty girl said she liked my bugs and then when I went for a walk with her, she laughed and said that no one could like some bug boy." Little Shino has tears welling up in his eyes; he walked over to his mother and hugged her._

"_I have seen everything I need to see..."_ I soon came back into the real world. "Kaida you need to remember Shino isn't a very social person; human interaction hasn't been a strong point over the years." I understood just a little. "I need to apologise to you Taeko-San." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "When you grabbed my hand it created a connection, I was brought into your mind. Don't worry I didn't search through your thoughts, just some memories." Her mouth went into a thin line. "Sorry." Taeko walked back into the kitchen without saying a word.

I passed Shibi on the way to my room. "I would like to apologise in advance if I accidentally enter your mind, Shibi-san. Your wife grabbed my hand and I connected with her mind, I think she is angry with me." He kept his face still and he nodded in thanks. "I don't feel well; I think sleep is needed for me. Please excuse me." I calmly walked to the base of the stairs and sprinted up them to my room.

By the time I was in bed to the time I fell asleep, tears kept on falling down my face. I didn't even need to cry, it's not like I wanted his approval or that I needed anything he had to offer. "I don't care, I don't care." I silently chanted it until darkness took over. That night I dreamt of the person I didn't want to even think of.

The morning met me with pain in my head from unnecessary crying. I rose from my bed and wiped my sore eyes; I quickly grabbed my clothing and rushed into the bathroom. I nearly screamed when I saw my reflection, my hair stuck up on all angles and my eyes were red along with my nose. I stripped and went into the shower, I usually get out after a few minutes but I couldn't help but stay there a little bit longer. I relaxed completely and managed to feel more ready and fresh than I had in a while.

I came out of the bathroom and placed my undergarments in the washing basket. "Kaida." I jumped slightly as I reached my bedroom door; I hadn't even heard him coming. "Yes, Shino-san?" I used a pleasant tone. "I would like for you to have some breakfast this morning, my father had mentioned that you were not feeling well yesterday." I exhaled and rubbed my forehead. "Alright, I will thank your father later for his concern." I said this in a toneless voice, almost sounding like him.

I walked down the stairs to be faced with Taeko. "Kaida, I am not angry about what happened yesterday. I just never realised that someone touching your hand could make a 'connection', I am a very private person." I kept my blank face and nodded. "Private, I guess you have a right to not trust me." Of many of the things I had seen, I knew that she didn't trust me.

Taeko stood there with her mouth light agape until she came to her senses. "I'm glad you understand." Shino spoke from behind me, I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. "Shino would you like to spar with me today?" He came into my view, and frowned. "You cannot fight." I frowned and looked away from his dark glasses. "Then what are you worried about." I whispered as I grabbed an apple and went outside to enjoy the morning sun.

The apple was refreshing and a nice change from the boring meals in the hospital. It filled me slightly but I found myself wanting more food, preferably something not healthy. My body needed salt, so salt was what I was going to give it. I walked back inside after throwing my apple core on the ground and swiping some dirt over the top.

"Shino are you going to be going into town anytime soon." He shook his head and proceeded to read a book, with his glasses still on. "Where would you like to go?" I smiled internally, he could have just told me to wait. "I heard about a place which makes ramen to die for, I think it is called Ichiraku Ramen bar." Shino frowned in confusion. "At this time of the morning?" I didn't want to explain why I needed salt, I needed chocolate as well, and I could get that later.

"Yes, at this time of the morning. Is that an issue?" I made my mouth into a thin line and raised my eyebrows to glare with royal blue eyes. "I guess it isn't, do you need money to buy anything else down there?" I shook my head and walked out the door grabbing my shoes and putting them on before I reached the other side of the welcome mat. I thought back to what he said, I think he just made a PMS joke.

"It's this direction." He walked down a few side streets and across the street. A small shop with a bright sign sat in between two larger shops. I walked in and sat at the front next to a blonde headed kid that I had seen in the hospital. He turned slightly and looked back; he did a double take and smiled. It was fake but at least he was trying to be nice. "Hey, you're...that girl in the hospital that is a mind reader." I laughed lightly laughed and touched my forehead. The man behind that counter looked at me; I smiled and asked for ramen.

"My name is Kaida; it is good seeing you again Naruto." I received my bowl of ramen and began to eat at a slow even pace, Naruto kept on staring. "Is everything alright?" He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's just that you have a bug on your shoulder." I blinked and looked down; I could see the edge of one of Shino's Kikaichu beetles. What was weird is the fact that I could see another one on my thigh; I don't think Naruto had seen that one.

Thank you for telling me, I grabbed it and pretended to throw it on the ground but placed it back on my thigh. I looked at Shino from the corner of my eye and he was slightly distracted by my leg. "Shino are you alright?" He absently nodded his head and looked me straight in the eye. I could feel something that stirred inside, but I shook my head and went back to eating the rest of my ramen, I finished the bowl and gave the man money for the food and extra.

I stood and waited outside, Shino joined my side. "Is he one of your team mates?" he shook his head. "My team mates are Hinata Huuga and Kiba Inuzuka." He thought of them quite highly by the look on his face. "Can I please meet them?" I raised my eyes hopefully. He seemed to be thinking, and then he shook his head. "No, they wouldn't want to meet you." He walked in the direction of his home. "I need to train with my team, I will walk you back home and then I can have my father look after you."

As I walked after him I felt like my stomach was splitting and my heart was aching. I could feel a lump in the back of my throat, for once I couldn't speak.

We reached the house and he stopped in front of the gate. He looked at me and nodded his head in the direction of the house. I walked to the front door and went upstairs to take a breather, on the way I passed Shibi. He saw my state and raised his eyes expecting a flow of emotions; I simply walked past and went into my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the window.

I remembered a song that my mother used to sing to me and I began to hum it as I lay down on my bed. I started singing it, remembering all the words that used to grace my ears by my mother. I raised my voice on the higher pitches and gently sung the low notes; I stayed in tune remembering what my mother had taught me.

She would make me do exercises to help my vocal range, along with playing guitar and piano. I sang the whole song and lowered the tune into a very nice finish if I say so myself. I felt a light rapping on my door, I wondered if someone had heard me. "Yeah?" The door slowly opened and Taeko was standing there with a slight grin on her face.

"Is something the matter Taeko-san, sorry if I was making too much noise." Her eyes saddened a little. "Kaida I heard what Shino had said to you, I haven't heard him be so..." I looked at the ground. "Rude?" I added, she shook her head. "...protective." I scrunched my eyes together not understanding what she meant.

"But he was so rude, why wouldn't his friends want to meet me. I'm not good enough to be in the company of his friends, I guess." I blinked my eyes to keep back tears of annoyance. Taeko stood up and went to the door. "Think of it this way Kaida, how many Kikaichu beetles have you seen surround you? I bet the numbers of growing." She walked out of the room and lightly shut the door.

I remember him saying the amount of beetles increase when the bond is getting stronger, does that mean he likes me? I heard a clicking next to me and once again I saw a Kikaichu beetle. I counted this as the fourth one, including another one I had found while I was singing. I picked it up and placed it on my leg.

All four of them were on my leg making a light clicking choir; I laughed lightly when they crawled higher up my leg and began walking in circles. I kept of laughing and giggling until I heard another knock on my door. Shino walked into my room without me even letting him and he stood there staring at my leg and the Kikaichu.

"Can I help you?" He nodded and moved closer, he held his hand out. The bugs started to stir and move towards him, they went onto his arm; they sat there for a moment then started clicking loudly. Shino squinted his eyes in agitation. He let them go and immediately they flew back onto my leg. The circled a bit, and soon were joined by another two beetles.

He grumbled and moved in closer until his chest was pressed against my knees while I sat on the edge of the bed. "Shino..." My breath was rapid and my chest was shaking. He moved in closer and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, I felt like I had been electrocuted. He pulled a bug that had been on my neck off and put it on his shoulder. He stood up slowly, still keeping eye contact and walked very quickly out of the room.

I let my breath go, and smiled to myself. It seemed their bond was getting stronger, she didn't know whether to be happy or sad. At this moment she was very angry at him for being a jerk, but she remembered back to the memory she had seen in Taeko's mind and realised he was different than most.


	3. Two strangers

I am using ideas that Twoformemories has offered, I very much appreciate the help : D

I don't own Naruto or a pair of earphones...because my mum's fluffball has eaten them : /

...

Mornings usually held silent curses because I knew whether I liked it or not I would have to leave the warm safe haven of my bed. This particular morning made me wake up with utter curiosity. What did it mean? What do I think? I thought back to the night before when I was in close proximity with Shino, I wonder if he was thinking about it too. Probably not, he didn't seem like the one to think back on anything. He didn't need to, he always thought ahead.

I slipped out of the cotton sheets and stared into the mirror in the corner of my room; I saw my full profile and knew that what I was looking at wasn't that special, just like Shino had mentioned. A slow knocking at the door make me jump slightly. "Come in." My voice was lightly raspy in the morning. Taeko walked into the room with glassy eyes, like she wanted to cry. "Kaida I will be a little occupied for the day with Shibi and shino for most of the day, I have sent a message to the Hokage and there will be someone here to be accompanying you for the most of the day." I wasn't sure what was wrong but I decided to leave it.

"Alright, no problem. I'll see you later then Taeko-san." She nodded lightly and walked out of the room, brushing her hand through her hair as she went out. I stood and gathered my clothing to have a shower, lightly brushing my hair on the way. Stepping into the shower was relaxing and something I enjoyed. I scrubbed my hair with my frangipani and rose shampoo, letting the soap suds fall down my back and down my legs. I inhaled the addictive smell and fell into a deeper relaxed feeling, I smiled and got out of the shower getting dressed and scrubbed my hair dry.

I got out of the bathroom and placed my pyjamas in the washing basket, the small light blue shorts and the light blue singlet with a small bow on the straps. As I walked out of the laundry I saw Shibi walk past from his room, his face was something that could only be explained as conflicted. "Aburame-san, are you quite alright?" He stared for a little moment and then nodded and kept on walking down the hallway and disappeared down the steps.

I stood there for a moment, curiosity eating away at me until my name was called. It sounded like Taeko. I rushed downstairs to be greeted by two people; one was a male with spiky dark hair and red markings on his face. He had been talking with a girl who had the most unusual eyes, I could hear his voice but her voice was so soft I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Did someone call for me?" Taeko looked back at me and smiled, it was the first one I had seen the whole morning. "Yes Kaida, these are Shino's team mates. I have organised for them to be accompanying you for today seeing as my family and I will be occupied for a few days." Wait did she just say a few days? "Taeko-san you had only mentioned you would be gone for the most of the day, is something the matter?"

She smiled; it was fake may I add. "Something has come up yes, so we'll be back in the next two or three days. This is Hinata Huuga and Kiba Inuzuka." I did a half-hearted wave; the quiet beauty smiled and mumbled a small hello. The boy with the red marking just stared for a little while, his nose flaring slightly. He was friendly enough to nod his head once and continue talking to Hinata.

"If I am put under your observation, you must already know things. I will respect your privacy, you don't have to believe me but I'm just letting you know." Hinata was the only person who seemed to listen, maybe we would get along.

"Alright, Kaida-san get yourself ready for a full day. You're gonna be walking alot." Kiba said as he turned on his heel and swiftly walked out the door, with the long haired girl behind him. I didn't have anything else to say, seeing as they were already half way down the street. I rushed after then and fell in step behind them.

I didn't say a word, as they spoke privately between each other. I could feel mutual attraction, but my thoughts were wrong once I saw the loud mouthed blonde jump out from behind the corner, making Hinata squeak. Her eyes went dazed and her cheeks went a light pink, they became full blown blood red when Naruto leaned in asking if she felt ill.

In a matter of seconds Hinata was on her way to the ground, I reached my hands out but pulled them back. Hinata landed on the ground with a light thump, she was in a daze. "What the hell?" Kiba was annoyed or angry, I'm going for angry. "You were gonna catch her and then you just let her fall, what's wrong with you?" I bowed my head; I didn't feel like explaining it.

"Kiba-san, I have this thing, I used to think it was a gift but I'm thinking otherwise. I can go into people's minds, but you already knew that part. I can have a more serious connection to someone's mind when they make physical contact with me, I didn't want to invade Hinatas mind. She seems kind."I wondered what Kiba was thinking at that moment and then he smiled.

"Should I be worried?" His expression confused me. Kiba shook his head and grabbed Hinatas hand to pull her up. "Gloves." He simply stated, I had never even thought of that. "You have been given a small allowance." I nodded. "Let's get you some gloves, and then you won't have to worry about physical contact causing a privacy invasion on anyone's mind." I really needed to remember, how much of a stranger I was to these people.

"Alright, you can show the way, I'm pretty much clueless." Kiba raised his eyebrows and gave a devilish grin. "Why don't you just read my mind?" I shuddered a bit and tried to smile. "I am scared of what I'll find." Naruto gave a chuckle and looked back at Hinata; he was obviously clueless to her affections.

We walked down the street, I saw some merchants on the sides. One was holding up small, glittery pieces of jewellery. I never had any interest for jewellery, it got in the way. We walked past a flower shop, out the front was a beautiful blonde woman, I envied her. All I had was long, curly hair. Curly is not an attractive thing in my book. She seemed to have everything down pat, it wasn't until a larger man asked when lunch was that I saw some unattractiveness in her.

She seemed to be quite violent, not something a lady should have. Her larger friend is a Kohona ninja, she must be one too. I wish I could be useful, for something, anything.

We stopped in front of a weapons store. "I didn't realise a weapons shop had gloves." Kiba rolled his eyes. "I'm not having you spend years in a fashion shop looking for the right pair that suit your eyes or whatever. I'm gonna pick one and you're gonna like it." I nodded my head absently; I really wasn't like that at all.

Hinata seemed to have woken up; she also seemed embarrassed by her display. "Hinata, right?" She nodded and wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You have unusual eyes, I like them. Unusual is good I think." She nodded again and whispered a thank you. There was rummaging out the back of the store and some curses were thrown.

Kiba came back to the holding a black pair of mid forearm length, leather gloves. They looked expensive; they had silver buckles going down the side. They also looked dangerous, I didn't like dangerous. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Kiba called to a lady with long black hair and bright red eyes, he clothing was white with strips of black. "Ain't anyone grabbing the gloves I want!" If I didn't know any better I would think he was not the ladies man, but more a man's man if you know what I mean.

"Okay, these are what you want. Buy them." He shoved the gloves into my chest; I noticed he made extra measures to keep me from touching him. I walked to the counter and bought them, they were cheaper than I had thought. I walked back and slid the gloves on; I had to admit that they felt good.

"Thank you Kiba-san, I appreciate your help." I flexed my hands and watched as the leather moulded to my hands, I clenched my fist and I couldn't help but smile. Kiba knew his gloves, again I questioned his sexuality.

"We need to get to some training Hinata, Kaida-san keep up." I didn't know how fast they were, we went outside and followed a path for 20 minutes. They came to a cover of trees, and suddenly they launched into the trees. I was dumb founded for a while, but I began to follow them through the forest. I couldn't jump like them, but I could bloody hell run like one.

I kept to the path and they kept to the trees, either way I could still see them in my sight. I didn't start getting concerned until I lost sight of the dark hair that was Hinatas. "Crap." I mumbled, I didn't know what to do until I heard a light crack.

I sprinted as fast as I could through another patch of trees and saw them both in a fighting stance, sparing with each other. "'Bout time you made it, slow poke." Kiba lightly huffed as he kept his concentration on Hinata.

"I'm not a ninja like you; I don't know how to do that stuff." They both paused for a moment. "You're a civi and you have the mind thing, you could do some damage with it." I realised that Kiba may not be stupid, but he was annoying.

"Kiba-san you have more physical strength and agility than me, you have the weapons to kill many people and yet you seem to want to remind me that I can read minds. You also assume that I could cause damage with it, never once have I tried harming someone with my gift. You on the other hand would have harmed many." At this Kiba stopped, he knew I was annoyed.

"I have harmed many to keep my home, friends and family safe. You are correct; you can't harm anyone or help anyone with that piddly thing. I don't think you can even call it a gift." His eyebrows knitted together and his cheeks were flustered, Hinata stood back and kept silent. At one stage she touched Kiba's arm to try and calm him, it helped a bit but he got himself angry again.

"You don't know me Inuzuka, so don't even say things like that." I ground my teeth together, fighting the tears that were going to spill over at any moment.

"Then you shut up too, you know nothing of me. You're nothing special Kaida, stop thinking that you are." I could feel my stomach clench and my head thump with anger, my arms kept on flinching and my chest hurt. He had used the same words Shino had used, that hurt the most out of it all.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut." That was it; I screamed and shoved into Kiba. He had me on the ground in seconds, pinning me as I kicked and screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. "Screw you! I know I can't help anyone with my curse, I couldn't save my father and I couldn't save the rest of my family. So shut the fuck up, I hate you!" His arms easily pinned me down as he stared down at me, jaw clenched.

"Stop it Kaida, calm down." Hinata gently called from my side, I couldn't stop though, it still hurt. "No, I'm not going to stop. I can't stop, I'm so angry!" I picked one of my legs up and shoved it against Kiba's stomach, he moved a bit and soon had my other leg pinned.

I was still wrestling, my tears have stopped and pure rage has set in. I was screaming and kicking louder than I had in my whole life, I could have woken the dead. Kiba shoved off me, and moved a few metres back. He stood there with a blank look on his face. "Kaida, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." I didn't need any more of an invitation, I lunged forward trying to punch him but he easily pushed my hand away.

I never said I couldn't hurt anyone; I was going to show him it was wrong to assume things.

He was standing there one minute and the next he was on the ground, holding his head. I couldn't stop looking at him; I wanted him to pay for what he said. I was shocked at first about the pain he was in, I never realised this memory hurt him so much. I know they have a connection with canines, so in the end it shouldn't have surprised me about their loyalty and close connection with their family. I knew I had signed my death wish. I closed my eyes and as soon as I did, the yelling from Kiba stopped.

I lost all will to stand up and I fell to my knees, Hinata rushed over to Kiba and was checking for injuries. He had no physical injuries but the look on his face showed me a different side that I had affected.

He rose to his feet and loomed over me, his chest heaving in anger. All my anger had gone, it was replaced with shame. I had just blatantly lied to him saying I hadn't used my curse for harm and I never would try, and now he was in pain. I had gone through his mind and picked the most painful memory I could find, it had been when his older sister came home, she had been beaten and mauled by savage dogs and their rouge owners.

Hana nearly died, and Kiba was with her when she told him what was thought to be her last words. He was distraught, and so would you if you were eight and thought your sister was going to die.

"You lying little piece of trash, how dare you go through my mind!" I just stared at the ground, feeling numb and ready to be belted by Kiba. "Kiba, please calm down. You were both fighting with each other; it might have been an accident." Hinata spoke in a rush. I shook my head. "I wanted to make him hurt and suffer for what he said to me, I did it on purpose and I'm glad he is in pain." A loud crack shocked me onto my feet.

Hinata stood there holding her wrist, her palm as red as her cheeks. "Y-you don't purposely harm my friends like t-t-t-that, we will be bringing you to the Hokage immediately. I will not be around someone like that." Hinata has a fierce look in her eyes; I could almost say I was partially frightened.

They dragged me down the street and into the Hokage's tower; they walked up the stairs so fast my feet didn't touch the ground. Hinata lightly knocked on the door and moved back by a metre. "What is it! Come in!" Tusnade sounded angry, like always. We walked in the room, well I was shoved.

We sat down and the situation was explain, I was glad the Kiba was allowed to admit he was partially at fault but in the end I was the one who had attacked a Kohona ninja and that didn't look good either way. "Alright." Tusnade rubbed her forehead and blinked her eyes harshly.

"Kiba and Hinata, thank you for telling me about this situation. I will speak with Kaida for a moment." I swear they almost felt sorry for me for a moment but I knew Kiba was smiling on the inside.

They walked out and shut the door quietly; their voices disappeared down the stairs. "Kaida, I really thought you weren't going to be an issue. I am not usually wrong." I kept on staring at her; I wasn't going to turn away from my punishment. Her blonde hair fluttered a little in the breeze. "But I must admit that from this incident I have discovered a better use for you, seeing as you will not be leaving Kohona." I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Tusnade scribbled on a piece of paper and screamed at her assistant to send it. I didn't know where but Shizune seemed to know. After a few moments a man was standing in Tusnade's office looking scarier that I had thought possible. "Ibiki, this is Kaida. I would like you to show her what you do."I had no idea what was going on and for once I nearly went into his mind to see what he was thinking. But after I saw his face properly I realised that those scars were something I didn't want to know about.

"I am Ibiki and I am the commanding officer of the torture and interrogation unit, you are Kaida and I don't give a damn who you are. But it seems Tusnade has something in mind for you, so I want to see what you can do." He grabbed my wrist and before I could blink I was in a dark room, with a beaten up ninja sitting on an iron chair.

The blood had stained his shirt and pants, his breath was ragged and he kept on chanting. "I won't say a word; I won't say a word..." I looked around and realised I was on my own. The room was too dark to see the corners; the only light source was the swinging light above the criminal. The speaker crackled and Ibiki's voice was echoed through the room. "Kaida, it seems my torture technique was too much for him. His mind has withdrawn into itself and he has mentally broken down. He has information and I want it, get the information and I will let you out of this room. If not, then I hope you like your death bed." The speaker crackled again, and I had truly felt fear.

"Ibiki, get me out of here!" My voice simply echoed and bounced off the walls and they were only heard by two pairs of ears. I was shaking, my fingers kept twitching and I was compelled to go into the light. But I stayed in the shadows; I couldn't have him see me.

The prisoner lifted his head and looked around. "W-who are you? Don't touch me!" He rocked back and forth, Ibiki wasn't wrong. I couldn't do it; I couldn't harm another human being no matter how bad they were. Then why did I hurt Kiba? I exhaled loudly and walked around to stand behind the man. "Don't think you're scaring me! I'm not going to tell you anything! That bloody Aburame deserved to die! He's a fucking freak...Mummy, turn the light on. I'm scared." All it took was a name and I couldn't help but react. "You're not scared of me, but you're scared of someone who has bugs?" I kept my voice low not trusting it.

"I'm not scared of anything! Do your worst... Mummy, why is she angry, did I do something wrong?" His eyes were darting back and forth, and then his face held a smug smile. I needed to be angry at him, but I couldn't. He was a stranger and I didn't know him.

"You killed him...who is him?" I calmly asked. He laughed and shook his head, wincing at the pain. "None of your business bitch, don't think a calm voice is going to make me talk... I swore, I'm going to hell." I walked into the light and sat down in front of him, about 2 metres in front of him.

"Whatever, either way we're both gonna die. Hopefully your dumb ass makes it to hell, turn left at 'you're a dick land' and you're on your way." I smiled and look at him; he seemed confused for a moment.

I shifted and layed down on my back, placing my hands behind my head. I stared at the blackness and wished I was somewhere else. I closed my eyes, I could see more darkness and then I started grabbing his memories, one after the other. Some of them held images of the Aburame family, I felt sick at what he did.

"You aren't just going to lay there, get up bitch." I didn't move an inch; I simply kept on breathing and looking in his mind. I decided that I was going to be there for a while so I needed to find something to entertain me. I thought about the time where Uta and Natsu had tried to play a prank on me, they had failed so badly because I knew what they were going to do.

I opened my eyes again, not realising how long I had been daydreaming for. I didn't even know if it was day, to be truthful I didn't care. It's not like there would be someone waiting outside for me.

"Why are you here?" The man sitting in the seat managed to ask me something without calling me a bitch. I shifted to face him. "I don't know, why are you here? Wait, I actually don't give a shit." He didn't reply, just sat there. He couldn't really move, there wasn't much of a choice for him.

"You have horrible interrogation techniques." He stated, not really caring anymore. "I don't know how to interrogate; I'm not even a ninja." I laughed and he stayed silent. "You think I'm joking? Do you think I could be a ninja?" He went back to his smug face. "Women aren't good enough to be ninja's." I frowned.

"So who caught your stupid ass and brought it in here anyway, I'll bet money on it that it was a woman." He shook his head. "It was a bloody Aburame, I was after his stupid mother but the bloody son and father gets in the way." I kept my face still. "Why would you want the mother?" He laughed evilly.

"Get the weak woman and you make the man weak, simple. Money is a good cause for anything." I shook my head, not thinking the same way. "You're an idiot, so what was her name?" He looked up at the roof for a moment. "Tako, tekao, something like that." I knew he was talking about the Aburame's but the images were disturbing.

"Where is she now?" He looked at me in the eye. "If she was alive I wouldn't tell you, don't treat me like an idiot. Her bloody son is buried 6 feet under as well."

I froze, Shino? I felt the same sick feeling wash over me, I nearly threw up. I went back in to his mind, trying to find something, anything. But I had no luck, I was scared I couldn't admit that I was fine with the words he said. "You have nothing left, how does it feel? No mother, no father, no wife, three dead children." He sat there wide eyed; he clenched his jaw and tried to shove towards me in the chair. "I don't know what you're talking about." He calmed himself, but I knew I had hit a nerve, obviously.

"I'm sure you do, maybe your wife just got bored of you. That's why she killed herself and your children to get away from you." I sat there casually, flicking through his mind. "Shut up!" He yelled, his face was screwed up in rage.

I saw the last of his memory unfold and I grabbed the memory I was going to destroy him with. After an hour of him screaming curses, he said one last word. "Kyani." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the blood loss had taken it's told. He had been thrashing around, ripping open wounds making them bleed again.

He was dehydrated; malnutrition and lack of sleep caused his painful death. He slumped forward and went still; I just sat there staring at the first dead body I had seen in my life. I had assisted in his death, never in my life had I felt so horrible.

The speaker crackled and Ibiki spoke. "He's dead; I did not want him dead. I wanted you to get information." I rolled my eyes. "I had your freaking information hours ago, it was just nice and quiet in here so I didn't want to leave all that soon." There was shuffling behind the speaker and a light shone into the room.

A doorway was visible and I walked out through it, I was met by a man with White hair. It stuck out above his head, and it hung to his left. "Yo." I almost blinked at his sudden greeting. "I will direct you to a room and I want you to give us the information you have." I nodded and followed the man to a room, with a thick metal door. On the way we passed Ibiki who didn't move his facial features at all.

We sat down and the door slapped with a loud crack. "Talk." I began from the memories I was going through while he was sitting there, and it continued for 3 hours until I summed it up by saying who Kyani was. "Kyani was his wife, she is buried in the mountains, and it is about a three day travel. I assume that is where the Aburame's are."The man nodded his head, and stared for a moment before grabbing out a book which I later discovered to be porn.

"Classy." I mumbled, he didn't look over his book, he simply smiled. "The Aburame's are safe, so there is nothing to be concerned about." I frowned in confusion. "But he said they were dead, and I looked in his mind and couldn't find any images of them being dead." The man looked above his book and furrowed his eyebrows. "Kakashi." I just kept on getting confused. "Pardon?" He sat up straighter and moved his hands until they were on the table. "I am Kakashi Hatake, and you are?" 

"Kaida Nori, nice to meet you?" He nodded and went back to his dirty book. We were there for an hour until none other than Shino walked through the door. I opened my mouth but I couldn't seem to find my words. I was stuck between asking how he was and why he didn't tell me something was wrong and the rest blurred in my mind.

"Kaida-san please follow me, it seems our absence isn't necessary anymore. I would also like to speak to you about the attack against Kiba." Shit had hit the fan. "Okay." Of all the things i wanted to say, I could only really answer with one word.

We both stood up and exited the room, Kakashi hadn't moved an inch. The corridors looked boring and were confusing but I guess to a stranger it would look weird. It was a long walk before we came to a door; Shino gave his information and showed proof of our identities. We were soon out in the breezy night, I never realised I was in there for so long.

"I would have preferred you hit Kiba, not torture him like that." His words were short, simple and to the point. I wouldn't expect anything else. "I'm sorry." I didn't want him to ask for an explanation, I was feeling weak enough. As if on cue my vision blurred a little and I fell to my knees, so I didn't have to fall on my face. "Kaida, what is it?" I held my hand up, motioning for quiet.

"Just give me a little time, it will go away." It eventually did, but my balance didn't return. Shino observed me in a cold manner, professional only. "You seem to be dehydrated, when was the last time you ate?" I honestly couldn't remember that last time I had eaten. I shrugged my shoulders and massaged my temples. "I don't trust that your balance is good enough." He picked me up bridal style, I flinched and grabbed onto his jacket.

"Shino-san, put me down I'm fine." He kept his hand around my back but released my legs; they shook again and buckled a little. Shino didn't even give me warning as he flung me over his shoulders, as he gave me a piggy back.

"Shino this isn't necessary, I'm fine." He shook his head and grabbed onto my wrists so I would stop trying to get off his back. "You are not fine, I am getting insulted that you think of me as stupid." He used his left hand to fix his glasses. "Isn't it impossible to see in the night with those dark glasses?" He shook his head. "I know where I am, I can still see. If anything I can see better in the night."

"Things are so beautiful during the day; the night time kind of just covers it with darkness." I tightened my arms around his shoulders, and latched on with my legs around his hips.

I swallowed lumps in my throat as I could feel his shoulder muscles and stomach muscles move as he walked. I never once thought of him in an inappropriate way, but I couldn't help it now. We were so close; I placed my head on his shoulder with my ear pressed against him. I could hear a light buzzing, I frowned and realised it wasn't coming from me for once.

On his forearm was a beetle and it was clicking away. Shino noticed it and quickly grabbed it, pushing it down his jacket. But it came back up, followed by another 3 of them.

"Shino?" He stopped walking and let me down on the ground. He turned and we made eye contact. There were so many things I wanted to say, but a strong pain ripped through my skull. I screamed and everything slowly went black, before I fell to the ground, I swear he used a tone in his voice for once.

...

Thanks, I hope things are turning out better than usual. I think this chapter went quicker than usual, so I'm going to finish the whole thing and then get back to fix it and elongate the whole thing later on.


End file.
